


Villains

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ah, another gift from Apple.
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Villains

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'villain'

Ah, another gift from Apple. Raven picked up the pristine copy of _You Too Can Be A Villain_ from her desk and debated whether or not to just put it back on Apple's side of the room. Yes, she was well-aware of what Apple wanted, but... 

'Second Edition, with a new introduction from The Evil Queen!' 

_Who_ was letting her mother do freelance writing? 

Raven tore the bow and ribbon from the book with more force than intended-- 

She half-expected Apple to appear, gleeful over her interest, but the room was quiet. 

And so she read, but rejected it all.


End file.
